


Night Owl's Tale

by BonApetit



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love Triangles, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonApetit/pseuds/BonApetit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl named after a famous actor goes after a noise at night. Suddenly things start to change for her and her mother. At that night a stranger comes and some secrets reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

Those were one of the nights I was spending on computer and I thought I was refreshing and having fun with chatting and surfing. Then my mother came in to my room she did her usual speech of 'you waste your time, go to sleep and work tomorrow', then my mood has changed very very quickly without even bothering me. I used to it as many of my peers do and we all know this dispirited and doleful emotion. But I kept on talking with my friends and told them I should be sleeping ten minutes later and I did not. I don't know but this night was not the night to sleep and even If I wanted to sleep I could not, thanks to the noises of a construction near our home. As soon as I laid my head comfortably on the pillow and sighed those awful noises bruised my thoughts and ears. I sighed heavily in irritation and I started to move around to bury my head under the pillow. The noise was not stopping, I got up and reached for the light on to my commode. After a few attempts to catch the chain of the lamp I opened and shut my eyes to focus on one thing. My patience was near to anger and I could not hold myself to go out of my room and also the apartment. I brushed my slippers on that dirty surface of our apartment and then I opened the door to see where the hell was the construction is. I could not see anything on the surface of my eyesight and then I started go to the source of the noise. While I was pacing very quickly my slipper came out of my foot.

"God, damn you…" I cursed and then I felt awkward against my cursing.

"Well…"I said and tuck my foot in to the slipper to move on. But I couldn't. Where the hell was the noise? Or am I dreaming?

"Okay, this one is too much man, too much!" I raised my hands like a bitch and moved back to the apartment. With every pace I was talking to myself like I surrender from a mortal disease. If someone saw me like that they could cage me into a hospital.

"Well, well, well…" I said again to myself.

"Look who's here? My little friend Daisy." I said to my mom as I reached the steps of the apartment.

"Jackie why are you out? Do you think that I'm some kind of a bird?" she said in anger and fear.

"What? A bird?" I questioned. Actually I was having fun. She came closer to me like she was going to throw something very heavy to my face, like my clumsiness or my irresponsibility, but she did not.

"Like an owl." She said with a smile. What? Wait a minute,

"Like an owl?"

"Oh darling I'm starting to think that I'm a mother of an owl. You are always up at nights and sleeping during the day. If I need to say the truth-"

"No you do not mother." I interrupted her with my hands and kissed her to ease her anxiety.

"Now we are going in, right?" I pointed the door as I walked to it. But my mom did not move and her face was sinking into a guilt.

"What happened?" I asked and stood straight in concern. Who's the mother now ha?

"I-I…" she mumbled.

"Come on Daisy, you can tell me." I comforted her with mocking.

"I, emm… " she said again but she was hesitating.

"Come on mom." I said again and rolled my eyes.

"I forgot the key!" she said quickly and started to run.

"What? HEY! Why the hell are you running mom?" I yelled and seconds later some light came out of neighbors' houses.

"Good night guys." I said.

"And sorry for the noise." I said and ran to my mom. She's fifty years old but still fast.

"Ey!" I said without a breath.

"Lady, you should stop running! Hey! Jesus…" I sat down to a bench and laid my arms and legs like a sloth.

"She's well damn good at running. HEY MOTHER? WHY DON'T YOU ATTEND TO THE OLYMPICS? AND, IF YOU'RE WONDERING IT'S IN BRASIL! HA? YOU LIKE BRASIL." I yelled very loudly. Maybe I was too drunk to stay calm. It's all because of those adrenaline and endorphin.

"God, this sport is good." I closed my eyes and then I looked at the night sky.

"And this sky is surprisingly out of stars and moon. HEY! WHO STOLE THE MOON? AT LEAST YOU COULD LEAVE ONE STAR UP THERE? HEY, GOD!" What was I doing really and WHERE THE HELL IS MY MOTHER? As I got up I sat down without my permission.

"Hey legs, you can do it. You just ran ten miles or so. This is not like you ha?" I slapped my legs and tried to jump. It was like I'm out of blood or I really had some sort of illness. I sat down again and stopped my shaking legs.

"Oh, thank god. " I said and straightened up as I held my back. I stretched and yawned then I got up to find my mother.

"You're welcome." a deep voice came back from me. I startled like a raccoon who saw a car and I'm sure that my eyes flashed and the rock in front of me frightened. I backed off and backed off and again and again until I hit a human.

"Oh Jesus! Mother where the hell were you?" I said in relief.

"Do you Midgardians always talk like that to your parents?"

"Midwhatdians?" I said and who the hell was that rock talking to me? My mother was stoned and I shook her.

"Daisy, daisy! Hey daisy! Earth to Daisy. Mars to Daisy. Jupiter to Daisy. Pluton to Daisy? Hey MOM! " I really harshly shook her.

"Oh, dear!" she sounded like a British woman. She left me there and paced to the talking huge stone.

"What kind of a dream that I build up now?" I pinched myself to wake up and go on but, nope. Nothing. Not even a respond from my body.

"Oh, I see. I really should have convinced myself that this is really really real. Gotcha!" I slapped my face and after that I held my breath. Nope, no respond accept the death of my nerves. I gave up and turned back. As I turned my mother was talking and laughing with a rock. I rolled my eyes and looked up, then I walked towards them to enjoy my mother's insanity. I was welcomed by the rock. Thanks to that and my mother glided to right side of the bank to give me a space to sit. I sat down and that huge rock started to move.

"What the hell?" I spooked and sticked to my mother to protect me.

"Mother, is this real? What is this? What kind of a nightmare are we in?"

"What are you talking about Jackie. This is Thor. " she pushed me to the rock and I widened my eyes in fear.

"Watcha doin' mama?" What did I said? The rock's hand was withdrew after my words.

"Be nice to him. He's a stranger in here." Mother whispered to my ear. What?

"What what what? How long have you been talking with this giant rock?"

"He's a man, not a rock." she said shyly and held her cheek to cover her blush. Actually in this dark no one could see her blush but I knew it because of her actions of shyness.

"Also, his outfit is very unusually attractive."

"What? An attractive outfit? What is it, a haute couture rock for a rock?" Then the rock moved and turned I suppose.

"Sorry, I should have frightened you all of a sudden."

"Indeed." I said. The rock started to walk and my mother pushed me to get up and apologize the rock named Thor. My attempts of resistance was nothing to my mom and at last I was walking to him to say that I'm truly very sorry, which I was not.

"Mister rock…Sorry, mister Thor?" I faked a smile upon my dark circled tired face and rock stopped.

"I think I misunderstood your… your… your genetics!" I couldn't find the right word and I didn't actually.

"My what?" he said and the light of the street lamp was upon his face. My eyes burned in that sparkle, glitter and what can I say, he was perfect with a playful smile on his face.

"I- emm… You know, genetics. Codes of our body and life and mind and everything. I suppose?" I mumbled.

"Oh, you say sex. I know what Midgardians say, female, male, human, inhuman, mutant or animal or-"

"No, actually it is type or kind or… breed! Maybe…" Neither I was sure about it.

"If you say so. But can you repeat what you said again?" he smiled.

"Nope, I'm sorry I don't remember quite well." I apologized in embarrassment.

"Okay then. But I think you can offer your name at least."

"Offering? Umm… It's Jackie."

"Like, Jackie Chan?" I was shocked, it was obvious that he's a stranger to 'this' planet or state and he didn't know about genetics but he know about Jackie Chan.

"Yes, just like that." I murmured in discontent.

"Don't you like him?" he asked and leaned on me. He was surprisingly passionate about Jackie Chan.

"No actually I like him a lot but it's a long story."

"I have plenty time for that." he wrapped my arm gently and turned me to the opposite side where I came. He was smiling and his eyes were lost in his happiness or cheeks. We were like Teletubbies waiting for the pudding underground. My mother was checking on us all that time and as we paced she said,

"I was starting to worry about my beautiful daughter Thor." What? Is he your friend or a relative? Please be normal mom.

"No worries Misses beautiful's mother Daisy, am I right?" as he smiled my mother touched her cheek again… I'm not going to say anything but this nightmare or dream, or fantasy was too much for me to handle. By the way what kind of an imagination I was in?

"Wait wait wait." I said in awareness.

"You are Thor, the Norse god, right? You must be an actor or something like that. Where's the camera?" I looked around and started to clap my hands to make them appear. Nothing happened and then I turned to my mother rapidly,

"Oh, you are in this of course. So let me ask you a question then, the construction noise was a sound record right? You plugged and let them out from the street's speakers? So good. But it felt very real." I brushed my chin with my second finger and turned to Thor(or I should say an unknown actor).

"Well, well, well… If I came to you, what is your profit?"

"Pardon Miss, did I hear that you will come to me?"

"What? No. That means It's your turn to expose your dirty laundries."

"What? I don't have any. In Asgard maids are very meticulous about this issue."

"I mean, your secrets! By the way, you play well this Norse mythology play." I raised my brow.

"So, let he game begin! I want to be Lady Sif if you pardon me." I requested.

"But, no. There 'is' a Lady Sif, in Asgard." he said in disbelief.

"Oh, of course but I'm saying that for now. For now I'll be Lady Sif. And I'm sure there is a Thor up or down there, right?" I mocked.

"I am the Thor, son of Odi-"

"Okay, we know that Allfather crap and please reveal the sequel!"

"No there is none I suppose Miss Chan."

"Oh… My last name is not Chan. I am not Jackie Chan, Thor Odinson." I smiled and straightened my face with seriousness.

"I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER IN COURT OF JUSTICE!" For a moment I felt like an American which I was not. The word of justice is like an elastic gum that never goes off of your tongue but loses its taste, but still chewable.

"Please Miss, these words are not beseem for a lady."

"What? This play should be on Broadway, don't you think so?" I asked my mother but she was not even looking at me. She was asleep. Good, very well.

"Okay then, carry my mother to our house and then I can talk proper. Okay?"

"But-"

"No excuses are allowed." I raised my hand to shut his words into his mouth. I walked towards my mom and gestured him to come to pick her up.

"Come on, she's sleeping. She won't bite you."

"What? Midgardians bite each other? What an odd-"

"No, I mean this is a locution of saying that she can not harm you in any way."

"Oh, I see." he said like a child. Actually all of his actions and expressions were like a child's. He looked at me and smiled again then he picked my mother and carried her in his arms. Well, I can say I could be her. But this weirdness was making me nervous. I still think this is a dream.

"Jackie."

"What?" I sounded like a twat and smiled to lighten my words.

"Umm… You were talking with yourself about the stars and the moon. You were-"

"Uh, I was kidding." I laughed.

"But it was really intense from my objective." he said in sadness.

"Oh my… No I was really kidding. I was drunk and-"

"Are you still drunk? You yell because of that. I see." He smiled and chuckled at the end.

"What? No. I was drunk because I ran too much to catch my mother." I explained.

"Uh… Is this some sort of a Midgardian family game, to catch each other? I'm sure the one who catch wins." he sound in elation.

"No you are wrong. The one who catches lose."

"But, why were you trying to catch her then?"

"Because I wanted this game to stop." I said metaphorically. But he did not understand of course.

"You mean, the game, sequel, the play that you think you are in right now?" I was surprised and I thought he was reading my mind or he was playing the dumb very well.

"Yes." I said and a few steps later I will be in front of my house.

"By the way, please forgive me but I need to rest, Miss Daisy is a little bit heavier than I imagined."

"Imagined…"I repeated and giggled.

"Is it funny to you what I said?" He seemed upset.

"No, I mean, I thought you fantasizing about my mom and-"

"Oh, no! You misunderstood. Sorry. I did not want to mean that. I mean more heavier than I expect." He found the right word and when he noticed that I stopped laughing but sympathized him he froze for a second. Then he looked down and sat on the ground as I did probably an hour ago. I already missed my bed. I sat next to him and he laid my mother's upper side on my lap.

"Thank you for the transportation." I smiled and he laughed a little.

"No probs."

"What? You know how to say that but you can't understand that-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off but I'm just starting to know this world little by little. So do not expect too much from me." He smiled again and his eyes lost. I mirrored him and looked at my mother. Now she was waking up. Good.

"Good morning Misses Daisy." I imitated him and smiled at him.

"I was going to say the exact same thing but without the morning in it."

"You mean, good Misses Daisy?" I mocked.

"No, Good night Misses Daisy."

"I was joking." I laughed. He looked at me and said,

"I know." then he winked and laughed.

"Oh, guys. Please, you're laughing like there will be no tomorrow. Just shhh…" and she got up from Thor's and my lap.

"I guess this gentleman carried me away right?"

"Yes mother."

"Yes Misses Daisy." he got up too and I too got up.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, both of you of course and I appreciate that you welcomed me in the first place." and he held my mother's hand, left a light kiss upon it then smiled and turned to me. I hid my hand behind me and he extended his hand.

"No please I think this is utterly unnecessary."

"Well, then." he smiled and suddenly left a kid upon my head. My hand fell to my sides and I tried to figure out his purpose but I could not find any. Actually I could not even dare to seek.

"O-okay then Mister Thor Odins-"

"You call me Thor, Jackie Chan."

"Oh! You know that I'm not Jackie Chan!" I yelled at him. He laughed in pleasure and hugged me then shook me amiably and hugged my mother too. He bowed a little and then he walked through the park. He was lost in seconds.

"Oh… such a gentleman." Mother said. She was proud like he was her own son she never had.

"Mother, please. This game or nightmare is-"

"Oh, nightmare? No it is like a… fairytale!" she giggled and joined her hand in excitement but with happiness.

"Oh god, those hormones."

"What you said Jackie?" she turned very fast that my hair flew.

"Nothing mother, nothing." I hushed. She pull out the key and opened the door.

Wait.

She pulled out the key.

The Key!

"Mom!" I held her hand and looked at the key in disbelief.

"Mom, all the time you had the key? Why? You were really making fun of me! I will never forgive yo-"

"Hey! Dear, let's drink a milk and then we can talk, what do you think?" she said calmly in a delightful way.

"O-okay…" I hushed again.


	2. Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my terrible mistake.  
> In Norse mythology Æsir is for men and ásynjur is women.  
> so ásynja is singular form of it.

When we entered the apartment I felt more and more awkward. What was this supposed to mean? She had the key but she pretend that did not. For what? Even she said that she will talk to me in some hidden way, I was rising with curiosity. Then I realized that my pajama has ruined and the bottom of my robe was dirty. I was loving this robe. At last we got in our home and I released myself from my clothes and got some night dress on. I was listening to my mother as she makes noises in the kitchen. I tied my hair up and walked to the living room.

"Oh mother I'm sorry but you must tell me right now." I said in exhaustion. I threw myself on the couch and placed my legs on it. My mom came and sit in front of me, on our large coffee table. She handed me the milk and took a deep breath. Here we go I sighed. She drink a little from her milk and left it on the table. There was a little sorrow and a guilt in her face. I was wondering what have I done again? Is she going to force me to go to a boarding school? Nope, she does not force, she just does without even hesitating. But this was not going to be a conversation like that. It will be a conversation though, I will speak anyways.

"Jackie, I really want you to know that I am helpless and I am out of options or any solutions. For all these year we were doing awesome from my side and I thought that this day will not come. But… Somethings have changed and It was out of my control or my will. I really tried hard to protect you and only you can decide this anyways. So are you ready for everything that will come out from my mouth?" What was all this suddenly? Is she pregnant or am I adopted or something? What? What?

"What?" I asked impatiently and stood straight to face the consequence. She held my hands and looked down in sorrow with a smile. Then she looked at me with a relieved expression.

"Oh, so I'm really sorry for the beginning and the ending of this conversation. Dear, the life we were living was not that real. Actually-"

"What do you mean?" I asked and recoiled. I was afraid and disgusted.

"All of our life was a lie you mean?" I asked again and took my hands from hers.

"Hey, wait Jackie, wait…" She was upset and looked at the ceiling than her tears came out. I don't like to see my mother crying because I am not good at comforting her.

"Just… That man, Thor…" she paused again.

"Yes?"I asked and my stomach started to ache. What was it? Am I excited, or am I sick?

"He's your-" I interrupted my mother and please, wait wait wait… Is he my brother or father? This explains my mother's blushing.

"Is he my daddy?" I asked sceptically.

"No, no." She laughed and,

"No, he is your…" Then she phased again. Well If you are not going to tell it now why the hell are you making me nervous?

"Okay, let me start from the beginning to straighten the matter. First, I am your mother no matter what happens and you are not from this planet or I should say, universe."

"Wha-"

"Please, don't interrupt me, I'm forgetful you know this. You belong to Asgard. The realm that he mentioned while he was talking to you this night an-"

"Wait mother, how could you hear us? Are you a bat or-"

"Umm… I will explain that later. So can I move on?" she looked sweetly and smiled again.

"Okay of course." I said with a grin.

"Um, where was I? Okay! Your father is Odin and you have four brothers in there. One of them is Thor and-"

"Mother I know the mythology." I said.

"Okay but this is reality. The real and exact reality that you belong. As I was saying our life is also real but it was missing out of something. That was your origin and your real home."

"Mother I'm sick of this mockery and please be reasonable, why are you doing this to me?" I was really really pissed off now. Actually I was looking forward to go to my part time job after my school.

"Okay mother, It's almost five and I can sleep one or two hours to catch my lessons as you alway say. If you are going to make fun of this please continue in evening." I said and drank all of my milk then I left it on the counter. I walked to my room and locked my door. Took my phone and tried to find reality in it. Maybe If I send a really awkward message to my friend I can figure this out with a response from her.

' _I'm peeing my pants right now and I'm in a club.'_ Well, not so creative but these two things are not a thing for me so I thought she would reply it in two ways.

First, she will say something very very ridiculous and second, she will tell me that I'm out of my mind or I'm drunk. First one is dream and second is reality. So I waited. But It was middle of the night so, I locked my phone and fell asleep.

Sun was pissing my face as always and I got up without my will because of it. Seconds later my mother knocked the door and said good morning. I grumbled and looked at my slippers to put them on but you know, they were dead. So pleasantly dead. I smiled in irritation and opened the closet to find the best outfit of the year, which I always liked and wore once in a week. Very comforting summer dress and some comfortable shoes like sport shoes, you know. I take a look at the mirror then I grabbed my backpack and my glasses to face the reality. As I opened the door my mother was holding a plate of pancakes in it.

"Oh, so tricksy!" I waved my finger and smirked.

"I'm going and I think I will be at home ten to eleven o'clock, is that a problem?" I asked her as I put my shoes on.

"No darling, but call me when you are available, okay?" she asked while she ate a pancake.

"Oh, of course. But I can not promise for that. I'm forgetful." I repeated her words from last night. She understood it and tried to hug me but I left the house before her. I might have brake her heart but that joke was really irritating for me. She knew I'm into mythology and mostly Scandinavian history, was she making fun of my decisions? By the way, I'm going to go to Norway and Iceland for a semester to study history. Maybe It's because of that. Maybe she did not want to lose me ha? But she said it was okay and,

"Hi Jenna!" some unnecessary voice called next to me.

"Oh, hi the guy who can not learn my name." I said and went on to my class. I was walking very fast for a normal student. Because any kind of student does not want to go to their class, so I was an exception.

"You're fast Jenna. Can you give me a second to talk to you?" he asked. I stopped and he run towards me from my back.

"Talk." I said and looked pissed.

"Okay. So, we were thinking that tomorrow night is my birthday and I was thinking-"

"Wait, you or youu," I meant in plural way.

"No actually me… and my friends." He added.

"Okay liar, just tell and go." I said.

"When you say it like that I have no appetite for this conversa-"

"Okay then, bye!" I smiled and started to walk again.

"Wait!" He screamed. He should calm down.

"What?" I turned to him and waited him to come again. He came and looked into my eyes.

"I want you to be with me." He said but it sounded really awkward.

"What?"

"I mean, I want to see you at the party. In my house, you know…"

"Oh sorry, I don't know and I don't attend parties organized by the ones who does not know my name." I said and walked.

"Jackie! Please." He said. Okay, he was a child who were trying to tease me with that 'jenna' thing.

"What now?"

"Will you come? I'll send you the location!" He smiled and went to the opposite side.

"Okay." I said, it's just really okay. Free drinks and fun. Actually why was rejecting it all the time?

After the class Melly joined me and talked about my message I sent her last night. I told her everything in a minimal way but even this was not helping her to understand or imagine.

"Okay, just forget it Melly. So what should be your response to that message?" I asked seriously.

"Actually first I thought that you're high or drunk and then I recognized that this kind of thing can not happen and then I thought someone stole your phone and made fun."

"Sounds reasonable." I agreed her opinion and that seemed real actually. I dived into my thoughts again and with someone's call I came back to life again.

"What? Did you say something?" I asked to Melly. She seemed shocked and I couldn't understand. Did I said something out loud from my thoughts?

"Mel, what did you hear?" I asked shaking her. She pointed her finger behind me and I slowly turned. I thought it was a bear or some wild animal but It was just our Thor.

"Oh hello Thor. Nice costume by the way." I extended my hand to him and he welcomed me with a smile and hugged me half with his one arm.

"So Miss Chan-"

"Hey, I'm not Jackie Chan as I said last night." Here my nightmare begins. Well, this is the most realistic and longest dream of my entire life. All of those moment felt like I'm really consciously in it.

"Okay, who is this friend of your I suppose?" He asked with a joy.

"Oh, She is Melly. Some call her Melon and some call her Mellisandre and I call her Mel." I smiled. If this was a dream, I should enjoy it right?

"Well, Miss Mellisandre, nice to meet you." with his other hand he shake her hand and bowed a little. She was more shocked than before. I parted from Thor and went to Melly.

"Okay Mel, please calm down. But if this is a dream, why are you acting like this and, the entire school looks at us like that?" I looked behind Melly's back and saw everyone looking at us like Melly.

"Okay guys! Show's over! Catch your lessons and be a professor!" I yelled while I was waving my hands to make them disappear.

"My lady, these kind of behavior is not like a lady's, please don't use your hands like this and don't spend your words like that."

"Oh, you are right. You should do this." I grabbed his huge muscly arms and let them up and told him to say what I said now.

"I'm truly sorry but I also can not do a thing like that too." He said and looked down at me. I released his arms and nodded.

"But, Miss Daisy, did she tell about Asgard and your family?" He leaned me and actually whispered a little.

"Umm, yes she did. You're my brother right?" I asked laughing.

"Actually, It's complicated."

"Tell me, I have plenty time for that." No I did not have.

"I'm your, prospective life partner and If you don't want this-"

"What?" This dream is like a movie. A handsome man comes and tells me that he'll bevy husband or something like that and he says 'If you don't want we can figure it out' .

"Sorry, I did not want to take your time too much." He said with an acrid smile.

"Oh, no probs. I just, you know… It was sudden." I said and smiled.

"So, what do you think about me so far?" He asked in somewhat happiness?

"I… You know that I'm not Jackie Chan, right?"

"Oh dear, I'm sure you are." He laughed and suddenly his face fell.

"Oh…" He said and went quickly to Melly. She fainted and in this situation this was very normal. He grabbed her and came to me,

"Is there a healing place for her?" He said a little panic.

"She just fainted Thor. I think it's because of you. You're very outspoken about things and she could not bear it."

"But why? Did I hurt her feelings or-"

"I mean, you told me that you will be my husband-"

"Wait. No. I ment, oh…" His mood has changed into some regret and he smiled bitterly.

"I ment we will take care of each other because we will spend more time in Asgard. Because you are an ásynja _._ "

"Oahhahah." I laughed like there was no tomorrow as my mom said.

"I'm not mocking Jackie, really, you are an ásynja."

"Okay. I'm an ásynja like you said. But where are my skills or where is my sacred power?" I asked while I laugh.

"Just please let's take her to a healing spot and then we can talk."

"I'm sorry, I will go to the hospital with you of course but then I need to go to work." I said. But I need a taxi or a car to bring these people to hospital. Then I saw the guy from the morning.

"Hey! Jenna!" I said. He looked over and came.

"We need a car to bring Melly to hospital. Can you-"

"Who's this guy?" He asked in terror and some disgust.

"It's none of your business bro. Just take us to the hospital and I'll tell him to leave." I said and looked at Thor.

"What do you mean?" He said in sadness.

"Are you going to send me? You can't. I can't go back to Asgard without you. I'll see you today or tomorrow you know this Jackie." He said in more sadness. I got closer to him and spoke quietly,

"Now you leave her to us and then we will meet at my house okay?"

"But I don't remember your house." he said. I picked up a paper and a pen to write the address and he picked up his phone. A phone. Very technological God.

"Okay. Just give me your phone." I said and dialed my phone number then I called myself from that.

"Now, this is my number. And this is the address. You can call me or message me. After hospital I'll call you." I said and smiled. Why was I doing that? But the actual question was, when this will end?


	3. Meeting

In the car the guy named Brian tried to talk to me but I was not really answering his questions. Because all of them were like this,

'Are you coming to my party?'

'Who was that guy?'

'Why did she collapse?'

'Where do you know that guy?'

'are you coming to the party?'

I sighed deep and heavy and turned to him,

"Please Brian I need to rest a little."

"Okay, but we're almost there." he said and I saw the hospital. I sighed again and looked at Melly. She was still sleeping? Because she was snoring a little.

"Okay, so are you her friends?"

"Isn't that obviously obvious?" I said.

"Hey…" said Brian to stop me.

"Okay we are." I said and the nurse rolled her eyes.

"We need her parents or blood relatives to give information and being the companion of hers. So do you have their number?" she asked.

"I do." I said and wanted pen and paper from her.

"Okay I wrote the names and here's mine and Brian do you want me to write yours?" He was sniffing since we came here.

"Of course." he said. I rolled my eyes and tilted my neck in irritation.

"Okay here." I gave paper to the nurse and smiled.

"So what's her condition?" I asked.

"Umm, I should ask you something actually. Is she eating normal lately?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I guess." I said because I was not sure of it. I have never seen her eating but I was not some kind of a psycho who watches or tracks her friends.

"Actually we always drink coffee or tea but we've never ate together or I saw her eating in school." I said and nurse sighed.

"So, she can be out of appetite, in love or just anorexic. I don't want to say anything about it until the tests come out but now I need to call her parents."

"Okay. So can I see her?"

"Not really, she's unconscious and I don't think she has enough energy to speak or listen."

"Is she really that bad?"I was thrilled.

"Yes, I'm sorry." she said.

"Okay but-" A loud sniff came near me and I looked annoyingly at Brian.

"Sorry." He said and grabbed a tissue from the reception table.

"Okay but can you inform us if there will be any healing about her condition?"

"Of course but you know I should call her parents." she said and left us. Brian wiped his tears and sniffed again.

"Brian let me tell you something, are you in love with her are you doing this because you want to impress me?" Brian stopped and looked at me,

"This is a really serious matter Jackie and how can you think about that? Of course I care about her but this doesn't mean I'm in love with her. She's my friend too."

"Huh, so funny." I laughed a little.

"She is my friend. When you're not around I'm with her and I'm listening to her."

"Okay okay, any other lies?"

"You think this is a lie?" He took his phone and showed me some messages.

"So If I'm not out of nuts we are friends, right?" He said ironically and his tears started to fell again.

"Okay Brian sorry about that. Can we go to the car please?" I asked because I don't want to stand outside with this guy. He walked first in anger and I was little scared by his intense feelings.

"Where should I drop you?" He asked and I said,

"The bar near the huge town market do you know there?"

"Yes." He said with a distant voice and started the engine. He was driving a little more faster than before so I asked calmly,

"Umm, can you drive slower Brian? Please?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice." He wiped his tears again. Actually I'm not going to lie about this guy but he was more attractive when he cries in a serious mood. He was like a man you know.

"Don't feel upset no longer Brian. I'm not good at expressing my feelings maybe but I really can't bear your tears no longer." I said. He did a crash halt and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked angrily.

"I mean, I don't want you to be upset for no reason. We don't have the result right now and-"

"Are you sure that she's your friend Jackie?" He was angry, upset, serious and lovely at the same time.

"I am Brian. You are not the one who should ask me this. I love her more than anyone, maybe even more than from her family. So take your nose off from this subject, okay?" I said angrily.

"Not okay Jackie. I really tried to reach you all those times and now you're with me. I bore all of her problems and secrets but now you seem really careless about her. How come you-" I pushed my hand over his mouth and said,

"I'm sorry for all those troubles and you can stop being friends with her." I grabbed my bag and opened the door. Fortunately I was near the bus station and bus was there. I lifted my hand to stop it and it stopped. I ran to the bus and seated. But what was all that conversation? Why didn't she tell me that she's friends with Brian. I really can't understand. Did she think that I don't like him? Yes I don't like him but right now. Whatever, I'm almost one hour late to work and I should probably lost the job.

"Miss you're very late. Do you have some excuse?"

"Actually not an excuse but an emergency. My friend fainted and we took her to the hospital and my friend's car stopped so I took the bus and now, I'm here." I said.

"Well, if this happens again, you know-"

"Yes I'll be fired."

"Not really, you're going to clean everywhere for your irresponsibility."

"But today?"

"Today you'll work normally."

"Thank you." I said and went to the back side of the bar.

"Your uniform is there." He pointed at a black door and I thanked him for that. I went to the door and opened it. It was so dark so I opened the flash of my phone to see it. There was a uniform hanging on the wall and I saw the switch button and pushed it.

"Oh Jesus!" I was shocked when I saw a man in there. He was drunk I thought and just grabbed my uniform then I left.

"Oh boss, there is a man in that room so, you might want to check it." I smiled.

"What? A man? Okay." he went and I went to the restrooms to wear my uniform. I opened the door and well, guess what, the same man was there too. Wow.

"Are you from Asgard or somewhere?" I laughed and gestured him to get out of the toilet. He didn't speak but his face was speaking though. He was like 'I'm gonna kidnap you and kill you. But first would you like to drink a cup of tea with me?'.

"So what's your name then, stranger?" He was a bit unusual. He was too classy for a toilet and for this bar so I think he's one of those superheroes or maybe villains? While I was struggling with my amusing thoughts he came closer and grabbed my face and take a look at me.

"You should be…" he stopped and released me.

"Jacqueline?" he asked.

"Well everybody calls me-"

"Jackie. I know." he grinned.

"O-kaay… So what's yours?" I asked childishly. He did not understand because his brows seemed like that.

"I mean, your name." I smiled.

"Oh… I am Loki, of Asgard." He smiled mischievously and bowed like Thor?

"Okay so you're Thor's brother, right?" I asked.

"Oh, so you met him first?" He started to walk around me and I was like,

"Yes."duh.

"So, did he tell anything about Asgard or you?" then he stopped suddenly behind my back and held my arm.

"Oooo… Ummm… Let me think." I was scared and I thought about screaming but then I remembered something, he was a God and an evil one. So, this will not work.

"Are you done thinking?" He asked impatiently.

"Not really." I said smiling at him. He came closer and squeezed my throat.

"Do you remember now?"

"Oh…well.." I was coughing and choking. I held his hand to reveal it but he was really strong.

"I, remember." then he had lighten his grip and came a little closer with a smile.

"So?" he asked.

"He said that I belong to Asgard but I don't want to go there you know. I have pasta and cake and chocolate in here. And coffee of course!" I joked and his hand was choking me again.

"Don't mock with me human, tell me the truth!" He clenched his teeth and talked like a snake.

"It's the truth."

"There should be more!" He said and dragged me to the wall and then pinned me up.

"Okay… Please just… release your hand." I was trying to pull his hand as powerful as I can but he tighten his grip more.

"Please…"I said. I was sure that my face was all red and my eyes were too. I scratched his hand and he released me unwillingly.

"Thank God…" I tried to breath and he held me again.

"Tell me, now!"

"I'm an Æsir he said."

"Oh, that works. Anything?"

"I know that you're going to kill me and I'm not gonna tell you anything even If I don't have it." He smiled because of my last words and grabbed me.

"Now you're coming with me." he said and we were in Asgard in seconds.

"Wow." was the only thing I could say and he pushed me away like I have some sort of disease. Then I suddenly remembered that I have to call Thor.

"Human, you come with me." He ordered. We were close to the King's court but he was keeping his pace little. Then he stopped and turned to me.

"What were you thinking when you said those things to me?" He asked with a pleasant smile.

"Nothing. Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. I think Thor is in this game too. Am I right?"

"Nope."

"Yes… yes… Yes, I am right!" he laughed and walked. Huh, what was this now? While he was enjoying his intelligence I texted a message to Thor and then deleted it. Loki turned again and gestured me to get into the palace.

"What's this?" I asked. I was expecting some hoax but I stepped forward with hesitation. He held my arm and placed it between his.

"My princess…" He said while we were entering the court.

Oh God, no way. No, no, no.

Thor was kneeling to 'us' and an old man with gold armor was sitting on the throne. Now I figured everything out. I am some kind of an important person and Odin has lived well but he haven't got enough time to tame Loki. His will is maybe me for something very important and because of this Thor came first but Loki got the girl. So Loki kidnapped me in a way and now I'm his princess? No, I prefer Volstagg. At least he has honesty and courage and likes to eat. Right? He seem like that.

"Jacqueline, welcome to Asgard, your home." Welcomed me Thor's mother, I guess.

"Thank you." I said and bowed awkwardly. She giggled a little and then Thor came to me, kneeled before me,

"Brother, Jackie Chan… Welcome." He said. Everyone was a little shocked by his words. He laughed and hugged me.

"Father, her name is actually Jackie, did you know that?" Like Thor, Odin laughed in return and got up to hug me like Thor.

"Welcome my beautiful princess." He smiled. Okay, I need to wake up now.

"Thank you." I smiled but I was faking it so much that Thor laughed to my face, directly. Loki kicked him and smiled. Their eyes met and then they laughed at the same time. Okay, this was weird and Loki, oh Loki, I really want to punch your face. What a liar you are.

"My princess." said Lady Sif. Oh my God! Lady Sif!

"Oh my God Lady Sif! You are Lady Sif right?" I went down from the steps which I climbed in order to hug Odin. I bowed and said,

"I really adore you. You are a true hero for mythology students like Athena. But you know you are a real female!" I said in excitement. I really wanted to hug her so I peaked at Thor for approve.

"Let her hug you Lady Sif."

"Oh, of course my prince." she said and smiled at me. I hugged her and bowed again. A charming God came and bowed very gently.

"My princess." said Fandral.

"Oh you should be Fandral. Nice to meet you." I extended my hand and he was surprised by the action but he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too my princess." Volstagg came and smiled at me like he knew me before.

"My princess! Let me hug you!" he said.

"Ho! Volstagg." said Loki.

"Don't frighten our guest." then he said. Thor looked at Loki and then looked at me.

"She's not a guest Loki. She will stay here." he said with annoyance.

"And you were very rude to Volstagg."

"No worries my prince, I use-"

"Oh Volstagg." I said and hugged him. He was really upset and now I wanted to punch Loki more. When I released Volstagg he breathed deep and said,

"My princess you hug very strong. I'm sure you will be a good fighter."

"Fighter?" I turned to Thor. He was the only one I trust in here. Actually I could trust everyone but Loki.

"When I said that we are going to spend more time together, I meant that Jackie. So because of your name and your hugging abilities, you suit very well in this position." He came and hugged me. Loki was a little pissed and I could see a little fury in his eyes from here. Then the last one came and bowed.

"My princess, I really adore your father." said Hogun.

"My father? Oh, Thor, did you tell him that Jackie Chan is my father?" I rolled my eyes and he hugged me again.

"Of course I did my princess."

"Sorry for that Hogun but I adore you actually. We should drink sometime." I said while I laugh. Everyone was happy. Accept Loki. You know, the spoiler of Asgard.

"I'm really honored to hear this my princess and I would love to drink with you of course." he said while he was bowing.

"Me too!" said Volstagg. I laughed and said yes to him. Then Fandral and Lady Sif said the same too. Thor was laughing while he was looking at me.

"You bring another joy in here Jackie, so let me award you with an Asgardian gift."

"I'm confused. If you're going to award me, you should give me cash or gold right? Or a statue, not a gift?" I joked but Odin thought I was serious.

"She's joking father." said Loki and came to me. He looked into my eyes while he was bowing and said,

"My princess." in some awkward way like I was his or I imagined like that.

"My prince." I bowed and tried to get rid off him. Now Thor left the court and we were standing like strangers. I turned to Frigga and Odin for some explanation. Odin understood me and came to me. He put his hand on my shoulders.

"Welcome home, again." with love. I could feel and see this.

"Allfather, can we speak privately?" I asked him.

"Actually everyone in this room knows your everything and I guess you are going to ask me why are you here?" he smiled and he was right.

"Yes. So, why am I here?" I asked him and Thor interrupted us.

"Here's your gift Jackie."

"Thank you Thor." I said. Then he leaned to my ear and said,

"Actually this was Loki's idea and he choose the gift so don't reveal anything about this."

"Oh really I'm sure I'll like it then." I said loudly. He tickled me and then smiled. But he deserved it. I opened the box while everyone watched me carefully accept Loki. Why he was such an unpleasant God being?

"A dagger." I said and put it out from its cover. It was shiny and enough to kill someone.

"Thank you… Lo… Thor!" I said consciously and hugged him. I could sense that Loki was looking at us in irritation so I hugged again.

"Oh, you have such a huge love in you Jackie Chan!" said Thor and he hugged me too.

"So my question." I said.

"Oh, It is a long story so we should speak this at dinner. Don't you think?"

"Of course Allfather." I said. I was really enjoying this royal nonsense and I could see Thor was amazed by my knowledge.

We headed to the eating room which was more bigger than King's court I can say. All of the walls were glowing in a magic light like silver and When you look up you could see millions of stars. Everyone of them was really special and original.

"Close your mouth." an annoying voice said to me.

"Enough Loki." I said to him. Thor turned to us and looked serious.

"Are you making one of your jokes again brother?"

"Not really." I said to Thor. Loki seated his chair and I seated mine. We were sitting next to next and I was looking at Thor who was in front of me. Luckily he was there. I was still looking at the sky and its changes.

"Oh my God!" I got up and pointed a shooting star or meteor you know. Loki held my wrist gently and told me to sit down but everyone was laughing at me in a good way. Lady Sif called my name and I sat down.

"Is this your first time seeing someone's journey?" she asked.

"Journey?"

"This happens when someone makes a life changing decision like marrying or killing someone. You know." she said.

"Wow. So all of those stars are decisions?"

"Not really." Loki said.

"They are lives. Living and dead lives. But both of them will endure in infinity. So when a star shoots as humans say this means there is a replacement of time and space. This means maybe a life changing decision in Lady Sif's way. But for real, it is a replacement."

"I think Lady Sif's better than yours." I said and everyone laughed again. Loki sighed and did not say anything. I made him annoyed and it was actually fun to do. Then I accidentally dropped my knife and Loki looked at me like 'What are you doing?'. I was going to take it but Loki stopped me.

"Can you eat with a dirty knife? Can you?" He said quietly. Then I gave up and smiled to everyone. Thor reached for the bread and Odin stopped him with his glances.

"Now, Jacqueline, I think we can talk." he said.

"Of course Allfather." I said and smiled. Loki laughed at me and I was confused.

"What are you laughing at?" I whispered.

"To you, _Allfather."_ He covered his laugh with the tissue and looked at Thor. 

"Brother, can you pass the bread?" Odin ripped him with his glances again and Loki smiled.

"Oh, father, we are hungry. I really suffered when I tried to take Jackie here." he said.

"Loki, you are being rude." He said and held the table.

"Loki I think you should stop." I said to his ear. His eyes turned to mine fast and I jumped a little.

"Oh, if you say so, princess." he said and smiled to Odin. 

"Now, where should I start?" Odin said and drank a sip from his wine. 

"I think father you should start the feast." Loki said.

"Oh, Loki! Just,just it eat." 

"Thank youu!" He said and reached for the bread but Thor already took it. Then I looked at Odin and waited him to tell me.

"Okay Jacqueline, you are my daughter in law as Midgardians say and your mother is, unknown. I'm really hesitating about this conversation so-"

"My love, if you want I can tell her at night, with detail." Frigga said as she looked at me. Her bright eyes were convincing and I don't want anyone to interrupt our conversation. So I said,

"Of course." and looked at the foods in front of me and then stopped. There was plenty of delicious food and I lost my appetite in a minute. I started to check everyone's plates and then looked at mine. Mine was like almost Loki's or Lady Sif's. There was nothing. But Lady Sif was eating an apple, so she has much more than mine. Loki was just biting the bread and drinking wine. Why they were eating so little? Oh, dessert!

"Are there any desserts?" I asked Loki. 

"Oh… Are you on your period?" I rolled and rolled my eyes and kicked him with my foot. 

"Ouch. Father, sister kicked me!" He said and smirked at me.

"Just stop already." I said and looked at Lady Sif. She noticed me and smiled.

"Oh, do you want something princess?"

"I just… is there any dessert here?" I asked. Lady Sif laughed and put her apple on to plate. 

"There will be. I'm waiting for it too actually." She said and giggled. Then Loki leaned and whispered to my ear,

"Period sisters ey?" 

"Loki…" I muttered and kicked him again. 

"Oh! That hurt dear!" He said and rubbed his leg. Then Thor looked under the table.

"Jackie, do you know karate?"

"Wh-what? Do you know karate?" I asked.

"No but I want to learn." He said.

"You're too meaty for karate brother. Just do your hammer swing thing to steal women's hearts." Loki said. 

"You're being silly Loki." Fandral said and got a bite from his meat.

"Am I? Isn't it true then Fandy?" 

"Fandy? Oh, I want a duel!" He said and got up. Thor got up too and let him sit.

"You know my brother. He just wants to have fun like a clown." He said and dissed Loki. 

"Oh, brother. At least I'm a clown. I don't take maids to-"

"Stopi it!" Odin shouted and sit his fists on the table.

"Loki, if you won't stop saying these kind of things you are going to take you meal in your room or maybe even not! And you Thor, you can't call your brother like that!" He said and then he quietly,

"Even if it's true…" Then I looked at Loki. He drank all of the glass and wiped his mouth. Got up and left the tissue on the plate. He was upset but hiding it.

"Have a nice meal." He said and then went. I looked after him and minutes later I turned to my side. I saw Thor was next to me.

"Oh hello. You scared me." I said.

"Sorry but, can you teach me how to use this device?" He showed his phone and I laughed. 

"Maybe tomorrow." I said and smiled. Thor was looking at me while I was waiting for the dessert. He tilted his head and,

"Are you waiting for something?" 

"Dessert." Lady Sif said and smiled.

"Oh, everyone's waiting for it but I think you should eat some of this." He reached a bowl of mashed potatoes and another plate of ribs and it went forever like that until I said it's done.

"Thank you Thor but this is much more than I can digest." I said. Thor smiled and grabbed his fork and knife from his old place. 

"Of course I will help you Jackie Chan." he said and got the rib and a little salad. 

"Do you want to eat this too?" I pointed at something that I don't know.

"Liver? Not really." He said and embittered his face.

"Okay then." I said and tasted it. It was not bad but not good too. 

"It's bad isn't it?" Thor asked and left his knife and plate on the plate.

"Father, mother, I want to show around to Jackie if you excuse us." then he got up and held my hand.

"But the dessert?" I asked and everybody laughed.

"Of course we'll eat." He said and held me. I bowed as I could but he was taking me with him already. 


	4. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so far for keep reading this messed up story from my point of view. I really want to make things faster but I want to settle and create the base first, so please excuse me :)  
> Thank you and I hope you like it.

 

 

    

   

 

     While he was holding my hand I was feeling a little dizzy because of the thoughts ran into my mind. I was saying 'no' to each of them and unknowingly talking to myself until Thor stopped me.

"You are talking to yourself Jackie. Are you alright?" He asked. I shook my head and we started to walk again. His grip got tighten and I could feel the heat coming from his hand. My cheeks were irresistibly pink or red I don't know but I can't resist his sincere presence. He started to talk about Asgard and his family but I was not really into the subject. I was watching his mouth as he speak and his smiley eyes. He was such in passion while he talks and his other hand was always in action. Then he stopped, he understood I was not earing his words."You are not alright Jackie I can see this." He pulled me onto a divan and sit in front of me. "Do you need anything or did I bore you?" He asked. "No no. My mind is a little messed." I said truly. He wanted me to explain more. "I… you know! You talk too much with your hands and I was distracted by that." He laughed and couldn't stop. "Is this the problem?" Then he asked. "No. The problem is nothing." I said covering my emotions. I laid my eyes onto his anxious hands. "Am I distracting you again princess?" He asked seriously. I turned to him and said no with my eyes then he relaxed and pulled something out from his sleeve. It was a necklace. In the middle of it there was a rainbowy but mostly pinky stone. It was changing it's color time by time. I think it depends on the mood. He put it into my palm and closed my hand with his. "This is my gift to you princess." He said and looked into my eyes in some awkward emotion I couldn't figure.  "Thank you brother." I said awkwardly."Brother?" He asked in coldness. "You are my brother right?" I asked. He waved his hand and said, 

"No of course I'm not. Yes my father is your father too but you're not his daughter. I mean, he is your second father. He does the thing that your real father should do." He said. "Oh, so we have no blood relativity." 

"Yes. Not with me or anyone in here I guess." He questioned himself. "You guess?" I asked. He was trying make things up in his mind and then he said, "Forget it princess." Then I became awkward with that word 'princess'. "Please call me by my name." I pleaded. "Okay Jackie Chan." He laughed in pleasure. I looked at him a little annoyed but then I said, 

"You can't annoy me." Then he stopped laughing and looked at me closely."Do I annoy you?" He asked. "No. Not now." I said then. "So I annoyed you." He said and distracted himself with his hands again. I was looking at his hands irresistibly and I found myself in another awkward situation again. "Actually just for once." Then I said to cheer him a little. But he just moved a little. Then I started to speak again. "It was the time when we met because I thought that was a dream." He turned his head and separated his hand. He was more different than what he was before. I was becoming different with him too. Suddenly we started to look each other for plenty of seconds and I couldn't keep myself from not looking at his beautifully smiley eyes. I think he couldn't keep himself. Then someone coughed and the magic was gone. "Hello brother." Thor said to Loki. I immediately looked behind me and saw Loki's face and the plate he was holding. He came forward and put the plate between Thor and me."This is your dessert. I think I am the servant by the way." He said in annoyance. Should I say 'come sit' or nothing? I cant figure him out. "Thank you Loki this is very kind of you and come, join us." He said with a forced smile. "Oh I don't want to interrupt your lovely moments. But I want something from both of you." He said and pointed his finger in the air. "What is it brother?" Thor asked. "Don't make any noise at night. Oh, and Jackie, mother is waiting for you after the dessert." He said and left. If he was saying the thing we both thought about with Thor, he can be punished by Thor tonight in a way I can't imagine. "He's a pain in the neck." He said and dropped his head. "Oh I have lots of friends like him, so don't matter it." I said and took a fork of the cake. "And Thor," I stopped. "Thank you for the necklace and I really liked you. You're a very kind person." I said with the sincerest smile. He was a little frozen at first but then he smiled back at me and took a fork fork the cake. I oddly felt some warm feeling like he was the one always beside me and I knew him for years. I thought he was watching me behind the curtains and benches maybe. These awkward thoughts ran into my mind and never left. He was the thing I've been searching unknowingly. This strange feeling should've not grab me like this. I shook my head and closed my eyes to digest it. 

"I like you too Jackie. You're a very good company." He said in mysterious voice. "What?" I asked. He stopped eating and slowly, gently moved to my side. "I really prepared myself to this day. That night we met. I was sending you very visible signals but you did not notice any of them. But for that strange night you were more than I expect." He said. Now he was talking. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously. He came a little than before and held my hands into his palms. "I've been watching you since your born. I mean, not like a pervert of course. Father said to me to have an eye on you, keep you safe and good. I think I kept my promise well." He looked at me. "You mean, whenever I notice your signals, you were there to pick me up here?" I asked silly. He laughed and, "Actually Loki took you here so far." He bit his lip and sighed. "That night, it was me but after it was all Loki. I've never seen him that silly before, at your school." He said and then laughed. It was Loki? Oh my God! "So I texted Loki then?" I said in regret. Thor looked at me confused. "I thought I texted you. I got your, I mean Loki's phone number at school so we can meet and then speak but it was not you, it was Loki. He's such a jerk!" I said little angrily. Thor held my hands tighter and then said, "It was actually Loki was going to keep you safe but the things got messed up in her-" I interrupted him. "I know what he has done to you and I'm sure that he will do more." I said ridiculously. I was thinking about the mythology and I can't change the past. Thor looked at me with another confusion. "What do you know?" he asked. "I know the mythology. But this is more different than mythology I know. The lessons I took in Midgard and the things I red was from human pointed conclusions." I said. Thor saw the certain sadness on my face and left my hands on my own. "I can not know but I want to know it Jackie. If you want to tell me, I'm willingly to hear it." He said and then hugged me, placed my hand onto his chest and patted my head with his broad hand. I thought about the deaths and all of those things Thor will face. But, It was nothing to do about me. I slowly separated my head from his chest and looked at him, "Please open your eyes. Loki is not reliable and I'm sure you can see that." I said. Thor looked at me strangely. "I can't really take that insult Jackie. You don't know him." He said suddenly. What was this sympathy? "So, if I say he hurt me, you wouldn't believe?" He turned his head to his left and looked at the vanishing light in the garden. "I can't." He said calmly. I revealed my jumpers collar and touched him to look at me. He turned slowly and opened his eyes widely. "No…" He cried. "He's… he's…" He stopped in disbelief and sorriness. I covered my neck again with my jumper and took another fork from the dessert. He stopped my hand when I was going to eat and fork fell onto my lap. He took the fork and left it on the divan. He skimmed the collar of my jumper and caressed there. My cheeks flushed again and I tried to mess my mind with other things. "So, okay. No problem Thor. It does not hurt and-" Thor stopped and turned to me in anger, "But it did." He got up and took his hammer. Okay where did that came from? 

"Thor, just sit please. Please…" I begged. He turned to me and leaned. "Do not expect me to forgive him." He said. "But I did. It was something he can't, control. I think?" and I got up to soothe his temper. I held his wrist and "Thank you but, Loki does not worth the pain." I said. "Oh, he's not the pain, he will see the pain." Thor snarled. "Oh Thor, please. I don't want you to give vent to him. I don't want you to…" I paused. "What?" He asked and leaned a little closer. "I don't want you to get hurt Thor. Especially from him. Please, listen to me. I don't want this and I'm sure you too." I said and held him from his shoulders. He backed off and sighed in exhaustion. He held me like he did (actually Loki did) at the school with his other arm fast and kissed my head. "I… Jackie you are very unusual." He admitted himself. My brain shook with that word but it was in a good meaning I guess. "And, Jackie… I'm sorry that I couldn't come to pick you." I nodded and relaxed with his presence. I was almost falling asleep and he held me while I was falling on the ground. "Oh, Jackie, do I make you sleepy?" He smiled. I tied myself up and coughed, "NO!" I said suddenly. "I mean, no." I stumbled when I aimed to go. Thor grabbed me and looked at me "Umm, I'm going to suspect that you had some affection of me." Oh that was so direct. I slowly and very slowly looked at his face which was almost serious. I laughed and tried to cover, "Oh, you know I like you Thor but nothing more. I do not know you well. Anyways!" I separated from his arms and walked backwards while I was talking to him, "Thank you for your company and the gift is gorgeous and I think we should go inside." I was going to spoil even more but I hit something. Which was a cold God. "Princess…" A voice like Snape's came from Loki. I now understand his evil side. And I saw Thor's angered face. He was going to explode and Loki noticed it, "What happened brother? You two had a fight?" He smirked at me behind my back. I quietly said, "Loki please go." He looked at me like 'What the hell?'. "Do as I say." I repeated. He put his cheek on mine and said, "No dear, if you had a fight I should know the matter. Cause I'm your husband." 

This was funny. Almost I fell onto the ground and kept on laughing, but inside. I looked at him and laughed a little loud then I expected. Then I looked at Thor he was sad. Oh God… I stopped and looked at Loki, he was sneering and I slapped him in pleasure. Then I left the two alone.


	5. Marriage

     Thor laughed after I left and then I felt foot steps behind my back. But I kept on walking to King's Court. Palace was all silent and little dark. There was just a shallow lighting in King's Court and I looked for Frigga or Odin. Anyone I could find. Then Loki held my arm, at least I thought it was Loki. But it was Thor. I was also upset because he never told me about this nonsense. I still can not digest it. I walked straight at him and be sure that I seem angry but he was smiling like he didn't see my face. I squeezed my fist and swallowed. Waited for him to explain or say something to comfort me. He held me from my shoulders and hugged me. I could feel his breath on my ears and he got more closer to my face. He looked down at me but I was looking somewhere else, not his face… He brushed his nose against my forehead gently and parted a little away from me. Then he looked at me and my expression. I was still angry. He was still holding me close and a little tight but I was not complaining actually. Then he left a kiss on my forehead. Then put my head onto his chest. Caressed my hair and then kissed the top of my head.

"I'm truly sorry Jackie." he said and kissed again. Then he stopped and suddenly backed off.

"Hello love birds!" The voice like a snake's hiss came behind me. Then I felt a hand on my waist. "Hello love. I hope this is a misunderstanding.

" I did not look at Loki and saw Thor's face fell into pieces.

"Good day brother… Jackie, take care of yourself." He said and touched my hand while he passed near me. I looked behind him. I need him to be with me right now but he was leaving. He did not say anything. Nothing.

"So darling… If you're going to betray me, let me know it before." Loki grabbed me from my waist and tightened his grip around me. I refused to look at him. He pulled me closer and looked at my face.

"Okay. If you love him I can let you go but before that," he took his hand off and held my hand. Placed a ring into my palm and I couldn't know what to do. Should I throw it into his face or take it then leave?

"So, wedding is-"

"Wait!" I stopped him. I covered his mouth with my hand and really tried to clear my mind.

"Loki, this thing…" I said and paused. I raised my head to look at his expression. He was just listening. Nothing revealed from his face.

"Loki." I said and took my hand off of his mouth.

"Say it." He said and looked at me deeply.

"I can't. I don't know this world or you know… This is nonsense. It's absurd. It's ridiculous. It's madness!" I said and grabbed his wrist and opened his hand. I left the ring into his palm like he did to me.

"So you say, you have no intention of marrying me or having a life with me. Not even as a friend?" What was that in his eyes? It seemed like disappointment but this can't be. His eyes got blurred and bit his lip to cover the things from me.

"I-I… I give my permission for having an affair with Thor if that's the case. But… I need to have the crown." Then all of that sudden emotion wiped away with that sentence. The crown…

"Oh, no. Thor? No. " I could say. Then he quickly turned to me.

"What is it then?" He asked.

"I already told you. I don't want to harm you or upset you. I don't want to upset any-"

"Darling…" He came closer and rolled his eyes. Suddenly he shortened himself at my height and looked me in the eye.

"I can't get upset by the people I don't know. And…

"He said and placed the ring onto my forth finger. No way. I tried to take it off but he grinned then he laughed.

"What's that!?" I yelled at him. I was looking at him and then the ring. It went on like this for a minute and I was going crazy. He was laughing sarcastically and I could not take the ring off.

"Honey," He held me between his laughs and then hugged me awkwardly like he have never been hugged.

"You are married." He left me and held my face up to face his face.

"To me." He said and kissed me. What? Wait.

"Hey!" I pushed him and wiped my lips and my tongue. What was that.?Geez!

"You pervert!" I slapped him and held my fist behind me. I was ready to punch him with his one word. His hand sneaked to my fist and held it tight.

"Calm down honey." He said and took slow torturing steps toward me.

"I really want to be the king." He said then. I rolled my eyes and I couldn't hold my tears. My nerves were tightening and I couldn't help but cry unwillingly. I couldn't make any sense and why? Why was I even here? Please would this be a nightmare. My reality just fell with this thing. How he force me to marry him and why Odin or Frigga never told me about this? And Thor, why he did not tell me? What was this absurd chain of events? I held my head down and walked back to find someone else who can explain these things to me. Loki did not attempt to stop me or talk to me. His will was accomplished and he's going to be the king of Asgard I guess. But why him? There's Thor and Odin is actually not that bad. He's unreliable, sneaky and very irritating. I stopped thinking and ran to anywhere I can find Frigga or Odin. They were not reliable neither but I should find them for my sanity. As I was running in some kind of terror I found Lady Sif talking to Thor. She was trying to tell him somethings but Thor was unable to speak or listen. He was holding his head between his hands while he sits and Lady Sif walks around him. Then Thor looked at her when she stopped in front of him and he stood up. She might have told something very important or unordinary then Thor's mood changed. I got closer to them and tried to listen. Why was I listening I first thought but no, they lied to me in a way. So I can listen their conversation in return.

"You can not let this happen. You saw it. She is beyond our power and we can not bring her back to her home. Thor, be reasonable. If you take her to Midgard you will be stripped out of your powers and I'm sure Loki will get some revenge from you. You're not doing fine anyways."

She was saying these in trouble and she was thinking mostly about Thor and his own good. Yes there was some good companion like Lady Sif but there was more than that too I could see. She was holding Thor's hand and she tried to make him relax but he was struggling. He was confused and he barely spoke.

"I… I can not let _this_ happen. She can not marry Loki or anyone else. If she marries with him…" He stopped and got closer to Lady Sif. He was holding his fist tight and his head fell onto his side.

"I can not let this happen Lady Sif, I'm sorry but I must go." He said and pulled his hand from hers. Then I hid and waited for them to leave. Thor left again passing near me and he did not sense me in anyway.

"What are you doing darling?" Loki said and I screamed a little from his sudden appear. Then I heard the footsteps of Thor and Lady Sif.

"What's going on here brother?" Thor asked but did not look at me. Lady Sif was piercing Loki with her eyes and there was a hatred beyond my imagination I guessed. "Oh, we were… you know… becoming very fond of each other." What? Very fond of each other? Just hours ago we met and we're already fond of each other? Well I'm gonna kill you.

"Oh… sorry for interruption." Thor said and I rapidly looked at him in anger.

"What?" I said without even thinking. Loki pulled me closer and I hit him with my fist from his face.

"Oh dear! You're really strong Jackie." He said.

"Shut up!" I said and got out of that dark little place.

"You!" I shouted at Thor.

"You! How could you do this to me? Why haven't you told me about this marriage? Have you, all of you ever thought about my will even a second?" I turned to Lady Sif and looked at her.

"Yes If I go to Midgard Loki will haunt me. Right. Like he does not have any other business and you Thor-" Loki grabbed me and kissed me again. Okay I was going to kill him today. I tried to push him but he held very tight and strong unlike him. Then he left my lips and grinned.

"You pervert!" I said and spitted on him.

"Oh! I must punish you for that." He said and his face filled with nasty evil expressions. Okay. Screw your face and Thor.

"Thor." I said and stepped toward him.

"Explain. Now." I held him from his wrist and pulled him somewhere far and hidden maybe. It was a small room for storage I guess. Then I left Thor's wrist and he did not spoke for minutes.

"Okay we are not going to play 7 minutes in heaven because I'm in hell for last ten minutes. Tell me Thor. What's this marriage?"

"Jackie." He said in his breath and he held the back of my head then he pulled me to himself.

"Jackie…" He murmured a little and then placed his chin on my shoulder. The other hand of his sit on my waist and he was hugging me in a way like this.

"Thor just explain please." I tried to part from him but I couldn't resist his warm body. He held me tighter and took his chin off of my shoulder. He held my head with his both hands and I could sense he was looking directly into my eyes even in the dark.

"I'm very sorry. I know you won't forgive me but please let me be your friend." He said.

"Huh?"

"If you don't want me to be around you more, then tell me."

"Thor what are you saying?"

"Don't you hate me?" He asked.

"Not now. But I'm angry with you." I said.

"But you seem very-"

"Angry. Not hateful." I said.

"Oh, that's very comforting." He smiled because there was a deep silence.

"Tell me." I said.

"What?"

"Tell me the marriage thing." I said and tried to pull myself out of his hands.

"No." He said. What? No?

"What do you mean by no?"

"If I say you will hate me."

"Are you a child Thor? Just tell me." He pulled his hands from my face and sighed.

"Okay. It's a little long story."

"I have time for that. Tell me." I said and got very serious.

"Okay. I did some stupidity and my father banished me to your realm, Midgard. Then I survived for two years and then I watched you. I've been watching you since you're born as you know and I was watching you because of this arrangement. If I did not rebelled against my father about Loki's condition I was your husband in law." He said and stopped.

"What condition? What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh… Loki… He's a Jotun and he learned about this but not from us. Actually I did not know but father and mother knew of course. He learned this from a Jotun. Another long story. Then he asked our father and he refused to answer. Then I went to him and things got tangled then I got angry because Loki was hurt deeply. If I was him I could just leave Asgard instantly. Anyways. I told somethings I shouldn't have and he banished me."

"So, he banished you because you protected your brother in some way?"

"Not really. Yes I protected him but the other acts of mine were really made the decision. You know… When Jotuns came into our palace and tried to steal something important from us. Then I went Jotunheimr for exchange." His voice got darker.

"Okay. I don't want to hear more." I opened the door and stepped out. I faced Loki and his arrogance.

"Oh darling how was the kiss?" He asked.

"Loki, I'm going to kill you." I hissed and went away from him.


	6. Oh So That's Why We Marry

He stopped me with his hand and looked seriously at my face.   
"Did he do something to hurt you?" He asked suddenly. I could't help but laugh.  
"What?" I was still laughing because the question was absolutely ridiculous. But he held me tighter from my arm and questioned me again.  
"Did he say something?" He was asking because there was something that I shouldn't know I thought and played my role upon it.  
"Yes. But it's a secret between us." I said.  
"Really? What did he say?" He asked more passionately.  
"Secret, I said."   
"I'm your husband and you must tell me." I took my arm harshly and turned my back to him and then walked.   
"Not so fast woman." He said and appeared in front of me.   
"Oh, yer a wizard. I forget it every time." I said and rolled my eyes to express my annoyance.   
"What? No. I am a very gifted God. More than an ordinary wizard and-"  
"Yer a wizard Harry." I said and went back on my walking. He came running towards me and leaned a little.  
"What's that?" He asked. I giggled and didn't say anything. He kept asking questions about it but I was refusing to answer it amusingly. At last I arrived where Odin and Frigga stands and talks.   
"Thank God!" I said and walked to them.   
"Which one of us?" Loki asked behind me.   
"Ha ha. Very funny." I said and saw Frigga's welcoming face. Odin was looking at the sky and the people having fun down sides of the palace.  
"My king, my queen." I said and bowed a little.  
"Oh there is no need for that Jackie." said Loki again.  
"Can you just shut up?" I asked silently at him.   
"No I can't." He imitated my voice.  
"Actually there is no need for that, Loki is right." Frigga said.  
"Oh, okay then." I relaxed and shook hands with her. I could see she felt awkward and Loki was giggling behind me. Then I turned to Odin and he shook my hand more normally than Frigga did.   
"You can leave now Loki." Odin said.   
"But-"  
"Thank you for bringing her here but this is between Jacqueline and her life." He said. Loki was a little pissed about this but he tried to hold himself.  
"Actually I came here. He just speechified." I said and smiled at Loki. Then we all stood silent for a moment. Then Odin cut the silence.  
"Loki." He said and directed him that he can leave now.   
"Allfather, I can't live because I'm h-"  
"Like I said before. It's her life."  
"So I am her husband. I have right to hear it." He said a with a little temper. Why was he so enthusiastic about the 'husband' thing? He has such a sanity illness. Mean while Odin was feeling more angry I could see and he turned his back. Loki lifted his face up and turned to me. I automatically looked at him and he pulled me to himself from my wrist.   
"So macho…" I said under my mouth. He got a little closer and placed his hand on my shoulder.   
"I'm glad you liked it." He said with a smirk.

He held me from my arm and pulled me in rush. I stumbled but he raised me every time I was going to fall. Where were we going?  
"Hey!" I screamed and then he stopped but he continued again. We came to a door and he opened the heavy door then threw me onto the bed. He took off his clothes until he seemed very casual and comfortable. I got up and walked around for his explanation. But he was washing his face and when he came back to bedroom he was almost crushing me. Was he really confused or focused that he didn't see me? He seemed pensive and then he sat on the bed with some emptiness on his face. I also sit the opposite side, my back turned at him and he went under the quilt. I did not look at him at first but as the silence grew I turned slowly to look at him secretly. He was sleeping or he seemed in that way. Why did he brought me here then? If he was going to sleep, he could come here by himself. I can't really understand him. I got up again and felt that hand on my wrist.   
"Don't go." He said upsettingly. I tried to tell myself that I should decline him but my instincts were telling me to stay. Just a night, what could happen? I laid under the quilt and he was still holding my wrist. I turned my head to his side and saw his back almost turned into my side. But his face was on his side, I just saw the back of his head and he was trying to take his hand off of my wrist at that moment. I stopped and looked at his hand as it disappeared between us. I watched his back for minutes until he suddenly turned himself to me. His eyes were glancing in brilliant green and he was deepening. Then those eyes closed and he sighed.  
"I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission." He said. It sounded like he couldn't digest his words and he was saying it without his will. I nodded and didn't say anything about it. They were meaningless for me but It's good that he apologized for it. He turned his head to the ceiling and slept at that position. I was also falling into sleep and there was an odd cold warmth between us now, or I felt it in that way. He was not a monster after all.

Door opened harshly and I've been lifted from the bed. Then I opened my eyes and saw Thor holding me as he started to put me down. I was a little shocked because I thought nobody can come in like that into a prince's room.   
"Loki!" He yelled at him and removed the quilt on him. Loki was trembling and he was like a child who fears monsters. Thor gulped and looked at me to go out of the room and I did. What was he doing? I hoped that Loki is alright and why Thor was there so early in the morning? Something had happened? And there was no sound coming from the room or I couldn't hear it because the door was so thick. Then I started to worry. I was worrying about Loki unreasonably. Maybe it was all because of his condition.   
Suddenly the door opened and Thor came out in a little anger but when he saw me it all faded away from his face. I looked in his eyes for him to tell me anything.   
"Can you come with me Jackie?" He asked and waited for me to move. I tried to peek in but Thor held me from my shoulder and pulled me to his side.  
"He's tired now." He closed the door and extended his hand to hold mine. I gave my hand to him in doubt and looked at him. But my heart was in Loki's room. Ah sorry, my mind, not my heart. Thor brought to the place where Loki and I left hours ago. Frigga and Odin was sitting on a golden couch now and it seems that they waited for me to come. I bowed and looked at Thor for a second.   
"Sit." Firgga said to me and Thor. Odin seemed troubled and Frigga was smiling at me very oddly. Okaay… I think the bad part is coming now.  
"Jacqueline, we need to tell something about Loki." said Frigga. Well, It may help me to communicate with him. So tell me.  
"Okay." I said and gulped.  
"He is actually in pain- I mean he sees nightmares and his mood changes all the time. But that's just a very little of it." Frigga said and waited for me to say something.  
"Okay. I also saw that he's very odd. Sorry, It's not in a bad way." I said and covered my mouth.  
"Not a problem. But Jackie, the reason why we made this marriage with Loki rather than Thor is-"  
"Mother, it'll be dawn until you say it. If you want I can tell Jackie." said Thor.  
"Uh, okay." Frigga said. Thor leaned forward and looked at me.  
"Jackie, Loki is sick. He sees hallucinations and hurts people without his conscious. We think that, it's because of his other part. He is a half Jotunn-"  
"You said before. But what's the deal about it? Isn't it like being half Italian and half Japanese?" I said and laughed.   
"Oh, Jackie. It is a serious issue. Think about him as a half human and a half demon."  
"Ow." I said and stopped.  
"Yeah, that's actually what it is."  
"And you let me marry him. Wow! Take me back to my world please." I said.  
"I knew it." Odin said in disappointment. What were you expecting man? I have a life down there. I'm not a baby sitter of a maniac. Duh…  
"Thor, bring her back. She is right."   
"But father if it's not her, no one can be-"  
"Thor, do as she says. Bring her back now."   
"Father, Loki suffers and all you do is nothing. Even I found Jackie and-"  
"Wa-wa-wait guys. What does he mean that if it's not me?" I asked to Odin in a very bad attitude. Then I became very ashamed of it.  
"He means, you are the only one who can be his remedy."  
"In which way?" I asked.  
"We don't want you to have kids with him but-" said Frigga and I immediately cut her word when I heard the 'baby' word.  
"What? You can't want actually. I just can be friends with him but of course if he treats me well."   
"But he won't see it that way." said Thor.  
"Look guys, he apologized me this night. A God like him said sorry to me. Isn't it a little weird of him?"   
"Um, It is Jackie but his mood-"  
"What's he? A teenager?"   
"Actually this is his teenage years if he was a human. As well as mine."  
"So that's why you think that it's from his other self."  
"Yep. And we fear that one day he can unite his powers with Jotunns or others to distort Asgard. Actually all realms are in danger."  
"So I am the one who can fix this? Very funny. Do you watch lots of disney movies or read fairytales? I couldn't get your mindset." I said and got up.  
"One month I give him. After that I'll decide what I'll do."  
"It'll be harder if you want to abandon him after that time." said Frigga.   
Oh pardon me It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie, I'm the savior, baby bye bye bye.  
"That's my problem. Can I leave now?" I asked and then bowed. Doors opened and Thor came after me. He stopped after a few seconds and I turned.  
"What's it?" I asked.  
"Just, thank you." He said and hugged me.


End file.
